


Home

by Lilacdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst? Ish?, Bittersweet, Both Heartbreaking and Heartwarming I Suppose, Character Death, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacdaydreams/pseuds/Lilacdaydreams
Summary: Draco has been waiting
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry y'all (not really)! I just finished re-watching Endgame and was feeling in the mood to write something sad, and this kinda just popped into existence in like the span of twenty minutes. I've also never really written angst before and it was kinda fun to try it. It's short, but a tear-jerker nonetheless (I hope). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“I miss you, Love, every single day,” Harry sighed, eyes fluttering shut. He was vaguely aware of voices, but they were loud, and Harry wanted to rest. He could feel someone holding his hand. Probably Hermione. She always was sentimental. He was surprised to see how well she had gotten along with Draco, and how sad she was when he had passed.

Draco. 

Oh how Harry longed to be with Draco again. It had been just over a year since he had passed, quietly in his sleep. Harry had cried, of course, mourning his husband. But what better way to go, painless and peaceful? Harry took in a shallow breath, knowing he wouldn’t have many left. Hermione squeezed his hand and he heard her sniffle quietly. “Tell them I love them,” he rasped quietly and squeezed back. 

“Tell them yourself, you idiot. They’ll be here soon,” she responded, eyes glistening. 

“I don’t have a ‘soon’, ‘Mione.”

“Oh Harry,” she sighed, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. He gave a sad smile and opened his eyes, just to see her one last time. He opened his mouth to say goodbye, but the world went still and dark. 

***

The first thing Harry noticed when he opened his eyes was how incredibly bright everything was. He looked around, and what he saw made his heart clench. Draco was sitting on the bed beside him with the brightest smile, looking so young and happy. And when he held out his arms Harry didn’t hesitate to crawl into them. Draco held him tightly. “We’ve been waiting for you, Love,” he murmured into Harry’s ear.

“We?” he asked, pulling back and looking into Draco’s silvery eyes.

“We. Come on, I’ve got something to show you.” Draco pulled him up and led him to the door with a light grasp on his hand, and when he pushed it open, Harry gasped. 

Remus was waving with a smiling Dora, a large, shaggy black dog wagging his tail next to them. Most of the Weasley family were gathered around a merry fire in the hearth and watching as Ron battled a man with unruly black hair at chess. A red-haired woman was standing at his shoulder, cheering him on. “Look who’s arrived,” Draco called out and everyone who wasn’t already making their way over to him turned to look with a delighted smile. Sirius padded over and plonked down onto Harry’s feet, and his parents came over and wrapped him up in a hug. 

Harry looked up at Draco with a delighted and slightly watery smile, and knew that he was finally home. 


End file.
